A Shatterd Soul
by Ashranth
Summary: Home is where the heart is, but what happens if you left your destroyed home and are in your second reincarnation and your past has come to haunt you? Kurama x OC


Summary: Home is where the heart is, but what happens if you left your destroyed home and are in your second reincarnation and you are broken? Kurama x OC

Ashranth: Hi everyone, Ash here once again. Well this is a new fanfiction that I am set on doing and finishing for once. The song below, you'll understand why it appears in every time in a chapter in time. I'll keep you informed of everything that you might want to note. Anyways here is the disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own the story and all the characters I make up along the way. So please do not steal!

"The last kiss

Tasted like tobacco

A bitter and sad smell"

"Tomorrow, at this time

Where will you be?

Who will you be thinking about?"

"You are always gonna be my love

Even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

It's still a sad song

Until I can sing a new song"

"The paused time is

About to start moving

There's many things that I don't want to forget about"

"Tomorrow, at this time

I will probably be crying

I will probably be thinking about you"

"You will always be inside my heart

You will always have your own place

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

It's still a sad song

Until I can sing a new song"

"You are always gonna be my love

Even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

You taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

It's still a sad song

Until I can sing a new song"

Tears poured down her eyes, falling to the ground as she lay on the ground, a hunter of her kind stood above her. She knew she was going to die here and now and yet she did not care. She had loved him and he had stolen her heart which she would probably never get back. She concentrated on making those memories disappear before she died just in case she reincarnated.

"You really thought you could get away? Pathetic, miss non-human girl; I belong to the Cult of Eternal Life. I am your death, for you will not get away with reincarnating into a human body," he said. She just shook her head, the golden mass of her hair with badly frayed ends. Her eyes shown with pain wishing he would get it over with. She saw him raise the dagger. He plunged it through her stomach. The girl let out a glass shattering scream. Well she was finally getting what she wanted, what she thought she deserved to go where the pain would no longer hurt.

The way to die like this hurt like hell though. The hunter started cutting her legs, she let out another scream. More tears poured down her face, she couldn't stop this from happening even if she wanted to. She was completely drained of her power.

Her friend's felt it; they felt her pain and her slipping away. They cried out as they felt her energy slipped away, for she was gone now. She was dead, they was no way to save her.

Hikari sat up with a gasp, she hated having that dream. She knew it was one of her memories, but it always haunted her dreams. Her past self did a good job stripping herself of her memories. Hikari couldn't remember what they even were! She glanced at the clock, it was 6:30am, and she should have been up an hour ago to finish packing. She was going home to see her brother Yusuke the first time in years. She quickly threw on some clothes then threw everything into her bag and walked out of her dorm to meet the one who was to take her to the airport was a woman she did not know. The woman was dressed in extremely nice business clothes. The woman drove Hikari to the airport and as soon as she got there she had to board her plane.

Hours later...at an airport in Japan

"So Yusuke, why did you drag us along" asked Kuwabara.

"It's not my fault that you decided to come along Kuwabara, I said I had to go to the airport and everyone decided that they wanted to come with me," said Yusuke.

"Well we are curious to why you had to go to an airport, Yusuke," stated Kurama. Keiko nodded her head.

"So detective, will you tell us why you are here at this airport," asked Hiei in his usual cold and monotone voice.

"Flight 421 from America has just arrived, repeat 421" said a voice over the intercom. Yusuke gave a sign with relief.

'So she has arrived alright, this is going to be strange meeting my sister after such a long time, well my twin sister. Wonder what she is going to look like after all these years' thought Yusuke.

Meanwhile with Hikari...

Hikari has just got off the plane she finally entered the airport and picked up her suitcase on wheels from the baggage area. She wheeled it along, trying to spot her twin brother in the crowd. It was easier said then done. Just then she saw him through the crowd hanging around with what she suspected was his friend's. Hikari rushed along until weaving in and out of the crowd to get to him, when she was 10 ft. from him she stopped wheeling the suitcase and knocked him over by giving him a tackling hug.

"Yusuke" she cried out. Yusuke hugged Hikari.

"It's so good to see you, how long has it been since we last seen each other" she asked him.

"Same here, Kari, over 5 years for sure" he replied. Hikari got up and then helped Yusuke get up. She noticed his friend's staring at her, surprised or shocked, she wasn't sure and neither was Yusuke. Hikari noticed Keiko getting angry at her.

"No need to be jealous girl, Yusuke is my twin, nothing less, nothing more," said Hikari with a disarming smile. Hikari was a good actor and knew how to handle any situation and also how to display fake emotion.

"This girl is your sister," stuttered Kuwabara as the group took in the site of Hikari. Hikari had her blonde hair tied to the side in a low ponytail that lay loosely on her left shoulder. She wore a black shirt with the pentacle on it, black pants with a dragon that was black but outlined in white, a black cloak, and black boots. She also wore a pentacle necklace and had pentacle earrings. On her side was a bag that you could clearly see carried her CD player and headphones rested on her shoulders. Hikari glanced around her looking everyone in the eye.

She looked down with a far away look in her eyes, "I know it's hard to believe, but it is true. I have been away at school, a boarding school to be exact because I was picked out of people my age to go to that school. Only a select few went and now I can finally be home."

"Hard to believe that Urameshi's twin actually has brains, maybe she stole his brains," said Kuwabara. Hikari's eyes narrowed.

"Well I don't see much in your brain when I read it, it's like a knock on wood," growled Hikari in turn. Yusuke knew about Hikari's telepathic abilities and knew he had to stop her before it got too far.

"Hikari, watch it, you could do a lot of damage," said Yusuke worried about Kuwabara. Hikari lost the angry glint in her eyes and seemed to relax. She went over to her bag and started to wheel it again, Yusuke walked along side her and the others behind them. Hikari's eyes once again had a far out look as if she was lost in thought.

"So how have you been," asked Botan in a cheerful voice? Hikari looked up at Botan with a confused expression, for Hikari did not hear what Botan said.

"Oh, a yeah, fine," replied Hikari.

"And before you ask, guy with the long red hair, I am usually and don't pay attention to my surroundings, my subconscious mind does that for me," said Hikari. Yusuke burst out laughing.

"I guess I forgot to introduce to you my friends," said Yusuke. Hikari gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"This is Shuuichi, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kayko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina," introduced Yusuke, pointing to each one in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," said Hikari sweetly. In her mind she was already registering how much of a danger everyone was. Botan and Yukina did have power, but it wasn't the kind that would threaten her life. She only saw the danger in Hiei and Shuuichi. She saw that Hiei didn't care who she saw, if it wasn't for her brother she expected that Hiei would kill her right then and there while Shuuichi would only hurt her if she struck at his heart. Kuwabara had a lot of power but could not use it because he wasn't too bright. Shizuru had a very strong sixth sense, even more so then Kuwabara and Hikari knew she was going to have no problems with Shizuru. She also noted that her twin Yusuke had a lot of power. She knew something must have happened since she disappeared to go to her school to make him have power and the group he surrounded himself with was very strange, probably because of whatever happened to him.

'I had no right to think of those things! I too surround myself with strange people. My brother isn't weird, or maybe he is. I need to find the truth about these people' thought Hikari.

Ashranth: Well this is the end of Chapter 1, hoped you liked it a lot, but if you didn't still read on, maybe this story shall catch your attention. If you don't like it by Chapter 5, feel free to quit. looks around and she is surrounded by an angry mob AWWWWWWW wings appear on her back and she flies up into the sky and away from the mob

Hiei: I thought she wasn't afraid of anything.

Kurama: Apparently she is.

Ashranth: I don't want to hurt the poor humans lands in front of them with no wings and looks behind her making sure there isn't another angry mob then around cause she does not want to deal with the angry mob

Hiei: Sure in a sarcastic tone

Ashranth: looking really pissed of

Kurama: I am not so sure if that was such a good thing Hiei.

Ashranth: all of a sudden Hiei is drenched and the wind picks up Fool, you never should have said that, for the Gods can't stop my wrath upon you, muahahahaha!

Hiei: begins to run for his life

Kurama: Please read and review, cause I don't know what is going to happen to Hiei and the reviews shall distract her, cause her mind always gets distracted.


End file.
